Do It Again! Claudois
by LeAlois
Summary: Alois deserved better. He deserved better than a cheating unfaithful and violent boyfriend. But truthfully, that's all Alois wanted. To love, to hold, to change...To marry. By the looks of things, Alois had a long way to go before he could call Claude his, his alone. But let's keep in mind, Alois Scarlet Macken Trancy was a crazy bitch. Sable Yuck
1. Scarlet

Alois Scarlet Macken Trancy was a crazy bitch. Atleast that's what the whole neighborhood knew. Dragging his favorite metal bat with his initials encrusted in script on the handle "A.T.", he was on his way to Claude's house. Wearing his favorite black booty shorts, a loose green tank top with heavy combat boots, he looked like a motherfucker not to be messed with.

Pushing a cherry lolli to the left side of his mouth, Alois turned the corner or Johnson Blvd. On the third house, he turned in the driveway and strolled up the cobblestone path. Alois paused and spit the lolli out of his mouth and ran a hand through his hair. Placing three knocks on the door Alois patiently waited.

On the outside, he looked calm and unbothered. On the inside, he was ready to beat Claude's ass with his birthday bat. Alois perked up when he heard the locks unlocking.

The door swung open to reveal Claude Faustus, ruffled bed hair, basketball shorts and plain white T-shirt. "Hey." He greeted flatly. Alois cocked his head to the side.

"Don't Hey me motherfucker. You know exactly why the fuck I'm here." Alois held the bat up to Claude's line of view.

"Excuse me?" Claude sighed, leaning on the door frame.

Alois sniffled and jutted out his hip. He looked down at the marble landing before looking up at Claude. "Claude don't play with me right now, I just woke up and saw you with some bitch on facebook." Alois rose the bat and smashed a flower pot. " ** _WHO IS THE BITCH?_** " He yelled, morning breath and all.

Claude jumped a bit. "She's just a friend." He said as he quietly mourned the flowerpot.

Alois gave him a "Bitch, what?" Look. Words weren't even needed. With strength he didn't even know he could muster at the moment, he pushed past Claude into the house. That was a red flag.

Claude closed the door and followed Alois in, knowing some of his shit was about to be history.

"Gimme your phone!" Alois ordered, holding out his hand.

"Alois you can't have my phone, it's personal." Claude pushed his glasses up, eyes never leaving the bat.

Alois let out a faint chuckle. "Alois you can't have my phone it's personal- **MOTHERFUCKER WHAT?** " Alois swung the bat into a 50inch LED Flatscreen T.V.

"Alois!" Claude made a grab for the bat, but being smaller and faster, Alois turned tail and ran. He smashed another window while he was at it.  
Claude knew he had to catch Alois before he went upstairs, because that's when he'd have to call the police.

And upstairs was right where Alois was going. His light feet skidded across the floor and up two stairs. However, Claude grabbed him from the back and lifted the 120 pound 18 year old up. Alois kicked and writhed.

"You don't wanna tell me who she is! Imma break ya shit until you do!" Alois tightened his hold on the bat and stiffly and blindly swung it, knockin Claude in the leg. Claude dropped Alois and crumbled to the floor. Alois caught his footing and dashed some hard licks on Claude.

"WHO IS THE BITCH!? SHE'S JUST YOUR FRIEND UNTIL YOU START PLAYING IN HER PUSSY!" Alois hit Claude in the knee and then kicked his crotch. Claude was near to tears.

Alois went to hit him in the head, but that's when he heard sirens. With a sour face, he lowered the bat. He nudged Claude's head with his shoe. "Next time I pull up by this bitch you better have my information ready."

And Alois fled. He ran to the back through the kitchen to the backyard and jumped the fence. He landed in a tuck and roll on the sidewalk and took off full speed.

"Oops, I forgot to tell him I want a new phone for my birthday...Oh well~"


	2. The Cashier

And Alois kept running. He didn't even stop to look back not once until he got to safe ground. Safe ground = home.

He didn't live far from Claude. Hell, he was three fucking blocks away.

The 18 year old lived by himself in a small flat, one bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom and living room with a veranda. He didn't have a job either. Every month his rich parents in England would send him 2,000 dollars. 800 for the flat and the rest was for him.

Alois kicked the door open and then kicked it shut once he had entered. He threw the bat onto the floor and trudged over to the couch, falling face first. All was quiet.

That's when small hiccups and sobs erupted from the small blonde. Tears leaked from the radiant baby blue eyes he called his own.

"W-Why do-don't you l-love me Cl-Claude?" He sobbed, feeling completely miserable.

He and Claude met when Alois had just came up from England. The blonde bumped into him at the supermarket and they ended up shopping together, Claude even insisted on paying for Alois since the blonde didn't really speak English that people could understand and he didn't really know the currency.

Alois sat up and kicked off his boots and buried his face in his hand and let out one deep, guttural sob, snot leaking from his nose.

"Claude." He whimpered.

It was a stupid thing for him to do, but Alois had given his virginity to the fuck tart not three months later. But he felt like he had a connection with Claude, He was falling in love. But that's when the disrespect and cheating came along.

"Fuck! I 'ate you Claude! You fookin bast'ard!"Alois kicked his legs out and hit the glass table infront of him.

Alois Scarlet Macken Trancy was not a punk and he wouldn't dare give up on that idiot, that idiot that he loved. Back In England, they called him The Slayer. You wanted a fight with him, you'd get one and you'd get beat up, Girl or Boy. You wanted good powder? He was your man. Wanted a fun night? He was your guy, Oral only. He had a name, and that name was enough to make people quiver in fear, Smirk in amusement, Blush off of memories or fucking smile.

Luckily it didn't break. Alois hiccuped and leaned back into the plush beige couch. He hated being alone. Especially in the...DARK! With a start, he jumped up and turned on all of the lights in the flat. Only when that was finished, he was satisfied. Walking to the kitchen, he ripped the fridge open. Disappointment he was met with. The fridge had eggs, butter and milk. He was sure if he had flour and sugar he could make a cake.

But the thing was, he didn't want cake. Pulling his Iphone5 out of his pocket, Alois dialed Claude. It rang atleast once before Claude picked up.

"Hello?" Came a pained voice. Alois bit his lip.

"Claude? It's me. I called to say I'm sorry." Alois said as he held the phone between his chin and shoulder, opening a box of lactated milk. He winced at the smell.

"Apology accepted. What did you want because you didn't call for anything." Claude sounded like he was in pain.

"That's correct. I need to borrow your car to go shopping. My fridge is naked. Unless you wanna come feed me~" Alois purred as he threw out a carton of eggs. Of course they hadn't had sex in a month because of Claude's actions but Alois wouldn't mind letting him back in.

"Fine, Come get it." Claude grunted.

"Thanks Clauddykins. Ttyl, bye." Alois hung up immediately, not wanting to hear the "Take Care Of My Car" Speech again.

With a sigh, Alois closed the fridge and strolled out of the kitchen down the hall to the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes and hopped in the shower. Hot showers in the morning after beating your boyfriend up and trashing his place were the best. Alois sighed and giggled, running his hands over his body. His hands trailed from his toned but feminine abdomen to his perfect perk hips then to his heart shaped ass. Squeezing his cheeks, Alois placed a slap on his left cheek. He could feel it blushing.

Grabbing the purple loofah, Alois soaped it up and got to work.

After the shower, he put on a purple tank top with lovepink! sweatpants and some purple uggs. Alois was a huge fan of women clothing, but he switched it up once in a while with mens. Walking over to his vanity, he pulled open the second drawer and grabbed a blush brush and some pink blush and applied it lightly then he put on baby lips pink lip balm/lipstick and then put white liner on his waterline to give him the flushed appearance.

"Hmm.." Alois held up creme eyeshadow and purple eyeshadow. "Which one?" He sniffled.  
It took him ten minutes but in the end, he ended up going with the creme. What? He was only going grocery shopping.

Grabbing some money, Alois was out.

 **_30 Minutes Later.._ **

Alois drove into the costco parking lot in a black jaguar xf, aka Claude's car. He parked closest to the store and got out. Grabbing a shopping cart, he strolled into costco.

People gave him odd looks. But he couldn't care less. Lgbt people were people too and he would be damned if any prick made him feel less of himself because he liked the same gender.

"First off, we need to get the basics." Alois said to himself.

Milk, Eggs, Sugar, Flour, Oil and Cheese.

"Eh. Am I missing something?" Alois paused. "Oh that's right."

Cereal, Crackers, Canned goods, Tea, Bread, Juice, fruits and yogurt.

"Maybe I can treat myself." Alois giggled, pushing the cart off in another direction.

Junkfood, Junkfood, Junkfood and more Junkfood.

By the time he was done, he was sure Claude's car wouldn't hold it all.

Alois bubbled onto the shortest line he could find. When it was his turn he began to stack things onto the counter to be ringed up. Midway, Alois paused.

The cashier.

She looked familiar.

Like he'd seen her somewhere.

And that's when it slapped him so hard tears came to his eyes again. She was the girl he saw with Claude on facebook that morning.

Sniffling, Alois wiped the tears away. She was pretty. Truly Topaz skin, Sapphire violet eyes, long lilac hair and she was pretty busty meaning she had some junk in her trunk too. He could never compete with her. Especially those breast!

And Alois gave her the stink eye the entire time. She caught on and tried not to notice. She'd seen him before. She'd seen him on Claude's facebook page in a picture, chilling out in Claude's bed. He was probably Claude's little brother. Well, he was cute, that was for sure.

"That'll be 323.45." She said in a soft tone. Still giving her the stink eye, Alois pulled out an envelope and handed her 350.

"What's your name?" Alois inquired in a smooth voice.

"Me? My name is Hannah. I'd ask yours but I have the feeling you'd beat me up." Hannah jokingly chuckled as she gave him back the change.

'You have no idea' Alois thought darkly. "No, not at all, I was thinking. My name is Alois." Alois said in faux warmness.

"Alois. Nice name."

The conversation was over. Alois took his bags, his shit load of bags and bubbled all the way back to Claude's car. Popping the trunk, he dropped the bags in and what couldn't fit rode with him.

The whole ride back, he angrily stuffed avocado chips in his face as he thought about that girl. Hannah. Fuck. It was pretty name for a pretty girl. But still, he wanted to smash her fuckin face in. No one could have his Claude.

There was this other girl names Angela. She liked to come by his house and taunt him and talk to him any how when she saw him, all because Claude had sex with her right in the same house when he was sleeping. But trust and believe, when he was done with her, she dare not breathe the same air as him. Then there was Edward Midford. Alois walked right into his college, right into his class and socked him. Sure, a boxing match ensued after and Alois got a black eye, but Edward always walked away and walked away quick when he saw Claude.

Alois wanted to knee that bitch in the face. He wanted to rip her hair out. He wanted to kick her breast in. He wanted to make her face swell. Violence was the only thing on his mind and it honestly worried him so much he wanted to cry.

So Alois put on music. Do It Again By Pia Mia came on when he switched on the radio. He didn't like Pia Mia but he loved this song. He felt like it explained his and Claude's situation. It was so accurate, Alois actually started crying as he drove. His emotions were a wreck.

 ** _It was nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again_  
How we did it on a one night stand  
Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya  
Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again  
How we did it on a one night stand  
Boy, I wanna be more than a friend to ya  
Let's do it again **


	3. 3's A Charm

Slamming the fridge shut, A sigh escaped Alois' lips. Standing there for a second, Alois decided he wanted to eat breakfast this morning. Opening the fridge once more, Alois took out two eggs, two slice of bread and breakfast sausages. Then he popped the eggs and sausage into the microwave and the bread into the toaster.

Alois looked around as he waited. The walls of his house were all white. Alois considered calling mom and dad and asking them for more money to do renovations, but he'd feel bad. They'd rose his allowance from 1500 to 2000 last month. He'd feel selfish.

Speaking of allowance, he'd only had atleast 100 dollars left of pocket money. Today was the 1st. They'd be depositing 2000 to his bank account by 3. That's when dad came home from work. When Alois got his allowance, here's how he spent it. 800 on rent, 200 put into savings, 300 on clothing, 100 on fare, 200 on makeup, 200 on food and the rest was pocket money.

The microwave beeped and the toaster dinged. With a smirk, Alois smooshed all of it between the bread and took a big, healthy bite. Fuck, he even made sounds while he chewed. Alois paused when he heard his phone ding. Grabbing his phone he entered the password "FuckYouClaude" and saw that he had gotten a text message from Claude.

Claudykins: "Where's my car?" Sent at 11:43 a.m.

Alois singlehandedly replied.

Alois: On the curb.

To that Claude immediately replied.

Claudykins: "Alois, I need my car." Sent at 11:45 a.m.

Alois: Well I'm not bringing it back until tomorrow, I'm busy. Also, I met your little bitch today at costco. Her names Hannah. Make sure you tell her the next time I see her, we are fighting.

Claudykins: "Alois must you? She's only a friend." Sent at 11:48

Alois: They are always your friend. Bye Claude.

Claudykins: "Alois!" Sent at 11:50

Alois: Bye~ Claude~

Alois tossed his phone to the side and leaned on the counter and finished his breakfast. He tossed the plate into the sink and walked out of the kitchen. He grabbed a creme shawl as he passed through the living room to the veranda. Taking a seat on one of the creme and beige chairs, Alois cuddled up in the shawl and stared out onto the November skyline.

His birthday was in three days. The 5th. He couldn't possibly fight someone so close to his birthday. He didn't wanna wreck this pretty face. Alois felt a bit sweet for the moment. He wondered what Claude would do for him this year. Last year Claude took him out to a Chinese restaurant for rich people. And let's be clear, Alois was no where near rich, his parents may be but he wasn't.

Alois giggled and sighed. Oh Claude. Every time Claude acted right and like loving boyfriend, Alois' love for him grew, it had been growing for two months. That is until this morning. He woke up, rolled over and grabbed his phone and the first thing he saw when he opened facebook was that bitch Hannah posted up on Claude's lap cuddling him like he was her boyfriend.

Alois knew Claude loved him, but the way he acted, it told a different story. Every year since he'd met Claude his birthday wish was the same. For Claude to act like he loved him, For Claude to show it. With a cute huff, Alois lay down on the couch and breathed in the crisp air.

" _You are my rock~._ " The blonde sang a soft note. " _If I could think of ways to make you smile.."_ Alois sighed. _"I'd run out of fingers before I ran out of time~._ " Alois ended with a sad note. And that's when tears came again for the third time that day.


	4. No Aloe

Dressed in a Purple tank top, bleached skinny jeans and black hightops, Alois bubbled out of his apartment complex all the way to Claude's house. Today was a new day, and he wanted it to be better than yesterday. He'd basically cried his eyes out before falling asleep on the veranda.

His breath was fresh this morning also, so it was a booty for Claude.

Alois pounded on Claude's door and waited. He saw that Claude had the window fixed already. Alois rolled his eyes. He hated Claude for being financially stable. The mahogany door opened and there stood Claude, ruffled bed hair and morning breath.

Alois leaned off the door frame and looked Claude up and down. Rolling his eyes, he pushed past his boyfriend.

"I'm **_hungry._** " Alois said flatly, making his way to the kitchen. Claude sighed and closed the door.

"Claude you know my birthday is in two days right?" Alois called as he opened the fridge. Claude leaned on the door and let out a breath. He really needed to start using the peephole.

Swallowing thickly, Claude pulled out his phone and sent his new girl toy a message.

Claude: I'm gonna have to cancel, I have something to do, Sorry babe.

Almost immediately came the reply

QueenHannah: Aw, okay. I really was looking forward to it.

By "It" she meant his dick.

"Yeah, I know." Claude said as he strolled into the kitchen. Alois looked up from making cereal.

"So what are we gonna do?" Alois asked as he shoveled a spoon of corn flakes into his mouth.  
Claude shrugged and leaned against the doorway frame.

"Whatever you wanna do." He said smoothly. Alois looked up at him with a cute pout.

"Then I wanna go to the Caribbean for my birthday." Alois giggled and ate more cereal.

"Anything that consist staying in America." Claude clarafied.

"Fine, maybe a hotel?" Alois asked as he hiked himself up onto the counter.

"Alright." Claude hummed, watching as Alois ate breakfast. Alois made sounds while he ate. It wasn't gross. It was cute mostly. "Is it that good?" Claude chuckled.

Alois paused and looked at him, a blush coming to his cheeks. "Shuddup!" Alois turned away and gobbled down the rest. He put the bowl in the sink when he was done and then wandered out of the kitchen.

"So you got renovations?" Alois asked as he ran his hand along the black wall.

"Yes. After you trashed my place yesterday morning." Claude followed the blonde.

"Well if you didn't have some bitch on facebook then maybe I wouldn't have to get my stank ass out of bed without a shower or brushing my teeth and make my way down here to trash your shit." Alois countered smartly.

"Again, she's just a friend." Claude sighed. Alois turned to face Claude, a sad pout on his face.

"Claude don't you love me? I love you..Alot...Why do you keep hurting me?" Alois stepped a bit closer.

"I love you too...It's just that.." Claude trailed off.

"Is...Is it..Because I'm not a girl?" Alois asked softly, nearly whimpering. Claude thickly swallowed.

"No..That's not it.." He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.  
Alois leaned onto the wall and sighed.

"Then what is it? My age? The way I look? What?" Alois was near to tears now, his voice was breaking with small whimpers.

"The way you act. It's the way you act." Claude swallowed once more and leaned on the wall next to his blonde partner.

"The way I act? H-How do I act?" Alois sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Look, how about we watch a movie yeah?" Claude took Alois' small manicured hand and lead him to the den.

The den had a 100inch flatscreen LED T.v. and chocolates along with flowers too. Those were supposed to be for Hannah, but Claude canceled.

Alois sat in one of the black couches and made himself comfortable in Claude's chest.  
It was quiet for a bit. Claude heard Alois sniffling and he felt a horrible. Reaching over, he took the box of chocolates and the red roses.

"For you baby." Claude whispered as he gave Alois the gifts. Alois blushed and slowly took them. He didn't like red roses but this was a start, Alois felt loved.

"R-Really?" He sniffled.

"Really." Claude pulled Alois closer and Alois looked up to say something but Claude caught his lips.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked when the kiss was over.

"Into the woods!" Alois giggled sweetly.

Halfway through the movie, Alois began to cuddle and huggle Claude. He was a needy and clingy person, Claude knew that so he accepted it. Letting out a cute hiccup burp Alois nuzzled his face into Claude's side pectoral.

"Hngh. I'm sleepy Claude." Alois said softly.

"Oh you are Aloe?" Claude asked softly as he looked down at the small blonde. Alois yawned and nodded, his eyelids drooping. Alois just loved when Claude called him Aloe. Claude gently pulled Alois into his lap and cradled him bridal style. Alois let out a content sigh and relaxed.

Claude paused the movie and stared into Alois' peaceful face. Claude felt all weird and tingly inside. Alois did something to him, something that he liked. Alois made him feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Last time you called me Aloe we had sex.." Alois said softly, lamenting on memories. Claude chuckled. "Then I guess I should call you Aloe all the time." Claude kissed Alois' head, earning a blush and giggle from his boyfriend. Alois pouted and shook his head.

"Nu-uh. I'm saving it." He said in a pouty tone. Claude rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He began to gently rock Alois in his arms. The room was peacefully quiet once more and Alois fell asleep.


	5. Definitely No Aloe

Alois yawned softly and sat up, looking around. Everything was veiled with think black silk. Alois rubbed his eyes and looked down onto the plush gold and black bed covers. He made a quizzical but happy sound. Claude had put him in the bed while he was sleeping.

Alois crawled to the edge of the bed and pushed aside the black silk. He grabbed his black hightops and slipped his small narrow feet into them. He'd have to get his nails done before he went home. Alois paused and listened closely. There was no noise whatsoever in the house. Had Claude left?  
Alois quietly left the room and soundlessly walked down the hallway and to the stairs.

"Claude?" He called once he had met the bottom. Alois yawned once more and sighed. Damn he was tired. "Claude?" He called again. Alois turned the corner to walk into the living room but stopped short. He heard quiet bickering. He inched closer to the edge of the corner to listen.

"Why can't I come in? I just wanted to see you!"

"Hannah I'm busy go home."

"Go home? What you have a new boo now so I'm not important?"

"That's not it, I just.."

"You just what? I even brought my favorite movie." A pouty tone was heard.

"Hannah It's just that..I-"

And Alois rounded the corner.

 _"Just that you can't tell her your boyfriend is here?"_ Alois crossed his arms and gave both Claude and Hannah a stink look.

Hannah arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Claude was lost for words.

"So, 'Hannah'. Tell me why you decided to show up here..because I know you saw our photos on his page?" Alois shrugged and stepped bit closer, looking her up and down.

"To be honest, I thought you were his little brother, no offense." Hannah leaned on the door frame, looking Alois up and down. Alois gave her that "Bitch, what?" look.

"Little brother? No offense? When you say no offense, you mean for people to get offended." Alois slipped his feet out of the black hightops and kicked them aside.

"Oops." Hannah giggled sweetly. She noted that he'd kicked off the hightops, and it scared her to be honest. Sure he wasn't as tall as her, but he was a boy. And she'd never had a physical altercation with a boy before.

"How about you go home Hannah, Alois is just a bit grumpy yeah?" Claude tried to usher the woman off of the porch.

"No, nooo. She came all this way, we should talk." Alois pushed Claude away from the doorway and away from the 20 year old woman. Hannah made a sour face. Was he really trying to fight her? Just three days away from her birthday? Fuck. That sucked.

"Talk about what?" Hannah made quizzical smart ass face "There is nothing to talk about as far as I'm concerned." Unzipping her sweater, Hannah dropped it to the floor. Glancing at the sweater, Alois smirked. Challenge accepted.

And so, Alois stepped to her, up in her face. And so, Hannah waited. She wasn't intimidated by him in the smallest. She'd fought girls bigger than her.

"I'm in your face, the fuck you gonna do about it?" Alois said, standing on his tip toes, leveling with her. Damn her breast were big. Hannah shrugged, still waiting for him to throw the first blow.

"So I'm waiting." Alois said, putting both hands on his hips, legs parted.

"And your gonna keep waiting." Hannah said smartly. Alois pressed up against her, flush.

"I'm here." Alois pushed her. "I pushed you hoe. The fuck you gonna do."

And Hannah stood there, hands locked infront of her, legs parted. Alois rolled his eyes and walked closer. He pushed her once more.

**_{Violence starts here}_ **

That was a mistake.

He didn't even seeing it coming, A clean crisp right hook. With new found adrenaline, Alois grabbed Hannah's collar and delivered a crunching right hook. His hand shot from hr shirt to her hair and swung the 20 year old woman to the floor.

Hannah grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the concrete. For a minute, they rolled on the floor, trying to gain the upper hand. Alois threw blows and so did Hannah. Pinning his hands to the concrete with her knees, Hannah sat on his chest and threw her fist downwards, pummeling that pretty face in. Alois kicked out his legs and tried to writhe free. He couldn't block his face because she was kneeling on his hands.

Alois rose his upper body off of the floor, his knees bending. Hannah flew forward, freeing his hands. Grabbing a handful of hair, Alois flipped her and was up. He took advantage of her daze and wrapped his hand in her hair with his left, and threw hits with his right. When his fist connected, it could be heard.

Hannah covered her face with one hand and tried to cover her head. Alois kicked her in the back and continued giving her a royal beat down. When she couldn't take it anymore, Hannah struggled to her feet, ignoring the sick blows that dazed her.

Throwing a blind right hook, she'd caught him. He let go and she threw a sick left hook, knocking his line of vision the other way. Once she'd got her heard up, flipped the hair out of her face, she took stance.

"Fuckin bitch." Alois sniffled, feeling blood trickle from his nose.  
Taking a step forward, he threw a left hook and she returned a right hook, knocking him to the side for a bit. He couldn't believe it! He was getting beat up by a fuckin girl! Nope. Nope. Nope.

Alois sent his right fist forward, hitting her square in the nose and then hitting her again when her head bounced forward again. He kicked her knee in, making her crumble. Hannah rolled over and bounced right back up to a busted lip. In turn, she threw her fist and rewarded him with a sweet black eye and bloody nose.

_**{Violence ends here! Maybe!}** _

Alois walked away. He turned and walked away. Hannah put her fist down, thinking she'd won the fight.

But she was wrong.

Once he'd met the willow tree on Claude's lawn, Alois turned around and charged the bitch. He did a cartwheel a few paces away from her and when he was near, he grabbed her neck and NBA slammed her.

"Bitch! You must have though!" Alois locked her in headlock and pounded on her head, swiping at he face when she left it unguarded. Hannah struggled and kicked out her legs. She couldn't breath. She couldn't even see! Hannah stopped trying to pry his hands away and began to sent blind blows upward, in hopes of hitting him.

FINALLY Claude intervened, grabbing Alois and dragging him. But Alois wouldn't let go. Claude resorted to prying Alois' small fingers away from her neck. With a huff, Alois let go and Claude held his little hands. Hannah got up and kicked Alois straight in the face. Alois cried out in pain. Then she kicked his side before walking away. She retrieved her sweater and stomped off after yelling: "I fucking hate you Claude!"

When Claude let Alois' hands go, Alois scrambled to his feet and tried to take off after her but Claude grabbed his hands. Alois turned and looked at him, hate and malice in his eyes. Alois balled his fist up punched Claude in the nose.

"You let me get beat up! I can't fucking believe you!" Alois punched him again before stomping off to get his shoes. After he had them on he huffed and pouted the entire way off of Claude's property.

 **"I fucking hate you Claude!"** Alois screamed as he picked up two rocks and hurled it at Claude and his window before walking off.


	6. Making Ammends

Alois stared into the bathroom mirror, assessing his face. Hannah had did a number on him. His lip was busted and he had a black eye and his head and body hurt like hell.

But he did a number on her also, so they were even.

Alois made a sour expression. Claude let him get kicked in the face, so she'd got the last hit, **SO SHE WON THE FUCKING FIGHT,** meaning he got beat up, by a girl too! If the situation had been reversed, Alois would have pried Claude off then get him up and away from her the moment she was free, because that's what your supposed to do! Not pry him off like he was the threat, she was! Alois couldn't beilive Claude! Just three days away from his birthday Claude let him get beat up!

With a huff, Alois walked out of the bathroom and grabbed an ice pack then held it to his left eye. He flopped on the couch and layed there in silence. A small chuckle escaped him. Back in England, when he'd come home from a fight, his baby brother, Luka would be all over him, worrying and worrying as much as his mother. His father would just ignore him like always.

Alois sighed and began to surf facebook on his phone. He saw that someone had posted the fight so he watched it over, just to see how he looked. At first, Hannah was winning, then he was winning, then they both got some hits in and then the rest was him choking and hitting her then she kicked him in the face. Alois was scared to read the comments but he did anyway.

Some people said she'd beat the fuck out of him, But others said he obliterated her with the NBA slam and the chokehold. Others said that he should be ashamed of himself, fighting a girl. Then some idiot tagged him AND Hannah now they were getting praise and hatemail.

With a pout, Alois decided to let out a status. He took a picture of himself, holding an icepack to his face. He captioned it "I may have got beat up but I did my thing. Just to let a bitch now, Claudykins is mine." And he posted.

Alois tossed his phone to the side and covered his face with the ice pack. At times like this, Alois wished he had friends. The only people he knew was his next door neighbor, mother of four, Sydney, Claude and the landlord. That's all. All of his friends were back in England. Along with his life.

Alois' phone buzzed. Alois peeked out from the ice pack. He got up and picked it up. Swiping down his notifcations bar, he saw it was a message. Alois opened the phone and saw it was a message from "qυєєηнαηηαн".

"Didn't she already beat me to pulp?" Alois sighed as he opened it.

 ** _Messenger_**

qυєєηнαηηαн: I'm sorry.

Aĺøïś Jìm Mackêņ Ťrāńçy (? ﾝﾔﾥ? ? ﾝﾔﾩ? ﾝﾑﾦ? ﾝﾔﾯ): For what?

qυєєηнαηηαн: For fighting you.

Aĺøïś Jìm Mackêņ Ťrāńçy (? ﾝﾔﾥ? ? ﾝﾔﾩ? ﾝﾑﾦ? ﾝﾔﾯ): And for kicking me in the face, correct?

qυєєηнαηηαн: Look, I'm not a violent person but I just, really felt threatened and I had to defend myself. To be honest, I didn't know Claude was your boyfriend, he didn't even tell me he was in a relationship. I did see those pictures of you and him, but I really did think you were his little brother, from the way you look and all. I'm just really, really sorry. I feel really horrible..

And Alois' hands fell to the side. She didn't seem like a violent person when he'd met her at costco. But still he was angry at her for kicking him in the face. The fight, he was long over that but kicking him in the face? With a sigh, Alois replied.

Aĺøïś Jìm Mackêņ Ťrāńçy (? ﾝﾔﾥ? ? ﾝﾔﾩ? ﾝﾑﾦ? ﾝﾔﾯ): I accept your apology, I guess.


	7. Jealousy

Claude hadn't seen Alois for two days after that. Alois ignored his calls and texts plus he wouldn't answer his door when Claude came over.  
For the first time in his life, Claude felt scared. Scared that Alois was actually permanently done with him.  
He worried and worried and worried.  
Claude picked up his phone and dialed Alois one more time.  
"You know what to do." Then came the beep.  
Claude sniffled.  
"Hey Alois its me,call me when you get the chance." Claude hung up and sighed.  
Had he really lost a diamond for a rock?

In truth, Alois was just in the zone. He didn't want anything to do with Claude at the moment to be honest.  
Claude let him get beat up. His birthday was tomorrow and his black eye was still there. His busted lip had gone down but his black eye was there and alive.

With a huff Alois threw his phone aside and sniffled before running a hand through his soft hair.  
Then his phone beeped.  
Alois picked it up from his bed and checked to see who had messaged.  
Oh god. When did she ever give up?!

QueenHannah: Your bio says your birthday is tomorrow.

PrettyGangAlois: Yeah. So what?

queenhannah: Mine is tomorrow too. I'm turning 21. Happy birthday.

Prettygangalois: Yeah. Thanks happy birthday all that happy shit.

Queenhannah: So...you like bread?

Prettygangalois: What do you want?

Queenhannah: To be your friend. If...you don't hold a grudge that is.

Prettygangalois: Why would I wanna be friends with you?

Queenhannah: Oh only because I'm from London, I just came up a month ago, your from London. I don't have any friends and you don't have any friends, I'm good for gossip, I'm cuddly, I'm such a quiet person so you won't have to compete with other friends, our birthdays are on the 5th and I could go on but my elbow is numb.

Prettygangalois: I don't gold a grudge. I probably do because I'm spending my birthday with a black eye.

Queenhannah: (FileAttactment) Me too.

With a curious look on his face, Alois opened the file and saw a picture of her. Her hair was up in a bun, out of her face and she was standing somewhere near a window in a lavender room. To the left of her bottom lip was black and blue with a bright red rip straight through it and her right eye was black and blue and a little swollen.  
And as much as Alois hated to say, the bitch was still pretty.

Prettygangalois: (File Attachment) I guess we're matching.

He'd sent a picture of himself too.

Queenhannah; that's not so bad. You still look like you.

Prettygangalois; you still look like you, just a bit like nemo.

Queenhannah: thank you I guess?

Prettygangalois: I'm sorry.

Queenhannah: for what?

Prettygangalois: for fighting you. It was kinda childish but I live for Claude and he's my boyfriend so I love him, alot. And as much as I hate to admit, I should have beat up Claude, not you.

Queenhannah: It's cool beans. As long as you don't beat me up again XD

Prettygangalois: I doubt that would happen. Unless you still decide to keep Claude as your boo thang.

Queenhannah: Nah. I kinda screamed at him over face time then I blocked him..

Prettygangalois: Oh..I'm kinda ignoring him for the moment.

Queenhannah: Oh. Why?

Prettygangalois: Cause he is a prick. That's all. I have to go now.

Queenhannah: Okay bye.

Alois actually didn't have to go. He just wanted to creep on her page. He hadn't had the chance before  
And lo and behold, Hannahs page was a thirst trap. Pictures of her in lingerie, sexy clothing, sexual pdates and photos.  
No wonder Claude was attracted to her.  
Alois rolled his eyes.  
He compared his page to hers.  
Fuck. His page had updates and photos of himself with Claude, In new clothing, videos and stuff like that. Sure Alois was Facebook famous and shit but her page was fuckin fuckedy fuck fuck fuck fuck. Ugh!  
Fuck he was jealous.  
But she did have a nice body. A body he could only wish for.

Alois huffed. His self esteem was dropping.


	8. Let's Do It Again?

Today was Alois' birthday. He still had a black eye for his birthday and he was supposed to be going to a resort with Claude. But Alois had different plans. There was someone else with the same birthday as him and they also had a black eye.  
Alois wore a plain white t-shirt with grey sweats, white socks, heavy timberlands with black laces and a grey sweater, hood pulled over his head, hair and hood covering his eyes but he could still see and he smelled good too. Grabbing his keys and money the blonde bounced.

Opening the door to the flat, Hannah peeked out and set her eyes upon her enemy turned friend.  
"Hey." She said.  
Alois could only see her eyes and hair. That's all. And it annoyed him.  
"Are you gonna stay there like a peeping tom or come out the damn door?" He questioned.  
"Sorry..I just didn't expect to see you today. Or any other day to be exact." Hannah stepped into view. She was wearing a old Navy sweater with jeans and some black uggs.

Alois let out an annoyed sigh. She looked good even when she looked like a bum.  
With much reluctance, Alois did some jazz hands.  
"Happy birthday~" He said with dead enthusiasm.  
Hannah smiled.  
"And same to you." She said greatly.  
Alois let out a snort.  
"So we gonna get this show on the road? Cause I didn't come all the way over here for nothing." He leaned on the door frame and looked her up and down.  
"You look nice." Hannah said, unsure how to answer that.  
"It's my birthday. I'm supposed to look nice," Alois motioned to her outfit "Bum." He added.  
"Excuse you? You look as much as a bum as I do." Hannah said with a dry chuckle.  
"Annyyywayy, what are we doing first?" Alois asked as he inspected his nails.  
Hannah shrugged.  
"I hadn't really planned anything out yet." She said a bit embarrassed.  
Alois stopped inspecting his nails and leaned off of the door frame.  
"Come downstairs, I've got Claudes car so we can go from there." He said with a bit of amusement in his voice.  
She'd really wanted to be his friend, since she was so desperate she hadn't even planned what they were going to do.

Out on the curb, Alois put the car into gear once Hannah was in. Then he eased out of the parking space and took off down the street.

"This is kinda awkward. Y'know." Hannah said trying to make convo.  
"It is. How about since you don't know what to do, and I don't either, we just forget the fight, Claude and the black eyes and tension and act like we've been friends for a long time, how's that? Because to be honest, Im about to do a U turn and drop you back home because things are awkward." His eyes never left the road as he talked.  
"That sounds nice." Hannah looked around nervously. She needed to think. "How about we drop by Ihop for some breakfast?" She suggested.  
"I am hun-ga-ry." Alois giggled as he turned on the intersection.  
"Just don't get us killed." Hannah chuckled.  
"Will you chill out? My avacodo chips ride in that seat and are they dead?" Alois quizzed with a smirk.  
"Hmm I dunno. You did eat them." Hannah teased.  
"Because I was crying okay?"

The ice was gradually melting off. By the time they got to Ihop, they had learned a bit about each other. Alois at ferociously when he was sad and Hannah tended to crack jokes when the air was thick.

When they strolled into Ihop, there wasn't a line, thank god. A waitress bounced up for them.  
"Today is our couples suit, would you like a table for two,couple suit?" She beamed.

"NO!" The words flew out so quickly. A blush came to both customers faces.  
"We're just friends!" Hannah piped.  
"I'm gay so it really wouldn't m-matter." Alois added nervously.  
The waitress rose her brow.  
"Okay..follow me.."

They were seated by the window, normal table. Alois looked out the window onto the chilli November. Hannah bussied herself with looking at the menu.

"You ever been here before?" Hannah asked, pulling Alois' attention.

"That's why I'm not looking at the menu." Alois answered, leaning back into the plush booth back behind him.

"Smart ass I see." Hannah chuckled.

"I answered your question." Alois giggled as she shook his head. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You must have pissed off your parents." Hannah folded the menu and put it down.

"Hello~ I'm your waitress for the today, have you found out what you want yet?" Asked the same blonde who had seated them.

"I'll take a hungry man." Alois slid the menu across the table to the waiter. She took it and jotted it down.

"And you?" The waiter looked over at Hannah.

"Oh I'll have the breakfast supreme." Hannah said as she gave the waitress the menu. Alois snorted.

"I'm not stopping by any bathrooms to let you know." He chuckled.

Hannah wiggled her brows. "Then you'll have to air out the car."

After Ihop, the two drove around for a bit, just enjoying small talk then they hit the shops. Forever21 and that was Hannah's favorite shopping destination. Alois however was left the trail around after her, pushing a cart and because of that, he was mistakened for her "Boyfriend" at least five times.

"I swear the next idiot that asks me that is gonna get clocked." Alois grumbled as he scrolled down his facebook feed.

"Well if you were actually doing some shopping and were being entuiactic, people wouldn't mistake you for my bored boyfriend who was dragged on this shopping trip with me eh?" Hannah held a bra to her chest for a second then put it back on the shelf.

"Do I look like I wear bras? Do I look like I wear motherfucking G-strings?" Alois rolled his eyes and put his phone away.

"Well I know you wear Lingerie and you wear panties because you look way too small to wear normal boxers." Hannah hummed as she poked through a draw of panties.

Alois blushed. "S-Shuddup and move over." He huffed. Walking over to the drawer she was at, Alois found his size, 5.

"What's your taste?" Hannah snickered.

"What's your taste?" Alois shot back.

"Lace and cotton." Hannah hummed.

"Ugh." Alois snorted, turning away with a handful of lace thongs and cute cotton panties.

"Ugh?" Hannah chuckled.

"Let's get moving~ I doubt you'll even use all of these fuckin underwear anyway~" Alois hummed. Hannah set her things in the cart and walked off to the lingerie section, Alois trailing after her.

Standing on the sun by Beyonce played throughout the store, making their shopping a bit easier. Hannah wasn't much of a Beyonce fan and Alois hummed along to the song.  
With a sigh he took a furry cheetah print lingerie set off of the shelf.

"This looks so tacky." He said as he ran his hands over the fur. Hannah turned around and glanced at it.

"Who would wear that?" She giggled as she put a Lavender lingerie set in the cart.

"I dunno, you?" Alois teased as he put it back.

"No." Hannah said flatly as she picked up a maroo corset with a garter and lace panty. "They don't have this in my size..." She said in disappointment.

"What sizes do they have?" Alois questioned curiously. It looked devilishly fab.

"Small, Extra small and this one is Peti-"

"Mine!" Alois grabbed the lingerie set from her and hugged it as he turned away, cradling it like a baby. Hannah snorted and chuckled.

"Okay~" She hummed.

"Whattttt? It looks fucking beautiful." Alois giggled as he held it up in the air. "Imma wear dis." He declared.

A few other women looked at him with worried looks. Hannah quietly ushered the blonde away from the lingerie section. "Don't say those type of things out loud!"

Shopping was done. The car was packed with Forever21 shopping bags and shoe boxes. Itty Bitty Piggy by Nicki Minaj played from the speakers as crisp cold air poured through the windows.

"I mean, why though?" Hannah giggled.

"I had to!" Alois snickered.

"Do it again!" Hannah giggled as she sunk down low. Alois rolled his eyes and slowed the car down next to a 600lb woman in on a electric wheelchair.

He rolled down the window just a bit.

"Aye, Aye Mami. I got some food in the trunk, you want some?" Alois said in a deep, throaty voice. The woman looked over with a sour face. Alois fitted a fry through the small window slit and tossed it at her before speeding off.

Hannah came up, blushing as she laughed like a witch, kicking her legs out and holding her stomach.

"Your such a horrible person!"

After a day of shopping, eating and trolling a bit the two were beat. They'd had a good birthday. The black jaguar xf parked at the curb and Hannah got out, carrying a load of shopping bags.

"Do you want help?" Alois questioned from the car. Hannah looked back at him. "If you would be so kind." she said with a soft blush.

"Don't be a smart ass with me." Alois hummed as he got out and grabbed her shoe boxes and few more bags. They bustled into the elevator and went up 18 floors and dumped the thing in her apartment.

"Thanks." Hannah sighed as she rubbed her neck.

"Don't thank me unless your gonna come help me carry my shit up 23 floors. " Alois said as he turned on his heel to leave.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Classic. Anyway, I had a good day today." Hannah caught his shoulder.

"Yeah Yeah, I did too and your welcome." Alois said as he took her hand off his shoulder and squeezed it before letting go.

"Bye." He said before leaving.

"B-Bye!" Hannah blushed. "Let's do it again sometime?" She called

"Whatever." Alois answered before turning the corner. " _I'd like that..alot.._ "


	9. 赤

For the next two days, Alois still ignored Claude. He just wanted to relic in being 19 without any drama for a bit. He also texted his new friend, Hannah. They had graduated to friends over facebook and late night troll text too.

But alas, Alois had to face Claude someday. And that day was today. Wearing a toxic green flowy tank top with black skinny jeans and black timberlands, a black and grey raccoon tail hanging from his back pocket, Alois made his way to Claude's house.

The day was cold and warm with a hint of mist. Alois' pale skin was coated with the earthly perfume.  
He turned the corner of Johnsons and walked up the driveway to Claude's house. Alois knocked on the mahogany door and waited as he leaned on the door frame.

"Where were you?" Claude ripped open the door and glared at Alois. Alois rolled his eyes and pushed past Claude.

"Busy." Alois said flatly, turning to look at Claude. Claude closed and locked the door.

"Busy? You costed me two plain tickets to Miami." Claude said in a sour tone.

"And you let me get beat up." Alois said flatly.

"Was it my fault you wanted to fight her?" Claude said in a nasty tone.

"Was it my fault you decided to cheat on me, AGAIN?" Alois snapped back, crossing his arms and giving Claude a nasty look.

Claude gritted his teeth. "Yes! It was your fault! Look at you! Your a horrible excuse for a boyfriend!" Claude took off his glasses and glared daggers at Alois.

"Me?! Look at you! I don't make you look like a fool, I don't give you a reason to fight others! AND I CERTAINLY DON'T ACT LIKE A THIRSTY DOG AND CHEAT ON YOU!" Alois didn't even see it coming.

 **'Thwack!'**

Alois fell onto the floor, holding his bleeding nose.

"Well you give me a reason to do those things!" Claude lifted his foot and kicked Alois over. The blonde backed away and scrambled to his feet, blood running out of his nose.

"Who the fuck are you hitting like that?!" Alois picked up a vase and hurled it at Claude and turned tail and ran, not to the door, because Claude was blocking the door. He knew if he stood his ground and fought Claude, Claude would decimate him within a minute.

Claude took off after Alois. Alois threw anything he could find back at Claude.

"Get away from me!" Alois screamed as he threw a remote at Claude. Claude evaded the remote and lunged himself at Alois. He took the small 19 year old to the floor and wrapped his fingers around Alois' neck.

Alois hurled himself this way and that way, kicked and screamed as he threw hits upwards at his boyfriend. Claude wrapped his fingers tight, bruising Alois' neck.

"LET ME GO! I C-Can't b-breathe! Help me! Help me!" Alois pried at Claude's hands, scratching and digging. Alois mustered all of the spit he could and spat in Claude's face. Claude's hands flew to his face to clear his eyes. Alois shoved Claude off of him and scrambled to his feet and ran, panting like a dog.

Alois was just a few feet away from the door when something hard and solid connected with his head. He fell to the floor, hands on his head as he groaned in pin. Everything was dark, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. It hurt so much.

"Just remember, I love you." Came Claude's gruff voice in his ear. Alois smelled alcohol on his breath, heavily. Alois' face scrunched up pain. He kicked his legs out and opened his eyes. Everything was red. Claude lay on his back two feet away from him. Alois stumbled to his feet and unlocked the door. He stumbled out of the house, his body shutting down. Home. He had to get home.

Onlookers stopped to stare, but no one helped it. Alois felt blood soaking his shoulders. His vision was becoming dark. His feet stumbled two more steps before he collapsed on the sidewalk, his world going dark.

 **(The name of the chapter is "Red" In Japanese.)**


	10. Grand Piano

His head was pounding. He could hear people rushing him and speaking, touching him, cutting at his clothes. There were bright lights above him and Alois felt himself laying on something soft and flat. He could hear muffled voices.

Alois opened his eyes and saw a bunch of people in white above him. He was moving quickly, sharp turns.

"If you can hear us shake your head yes."

Alois stayed there, mute and in pain. His head was pounding, his vision was becoming clear but still had a pink tint. He was rolled into room which he could only recall as a operation room. Feeling a sharp pain in his arm, Alois let out a soft whine. He was beginning to feel drowsy. Sleep. That's what he wanted. Soon his vision was pitch black and he was engulfed in sleep.

 _ **2 Days Later...**_ __

Everything was fuzzy when he woke up. His head was pounding. His face felt tight. Alois groaned and struggled into a sitting position. The room he was in was sunny and mostly white with blots of blue here and there. Alois reached up and touched his face. He felt stitches under his eye, at the side of his eye and on his lip. Exploring a bit further, Alois felt the back of his head. Stitches. 34 if he counted them, which he didn't. Alois surveyed the room for a bit. There was a chair by the bed and one by the window. It had a Lavender handbag and a black cardigan. A tray of food sat at his bedtable. Balloons hung in the air saying "Get Well Soon". Alois shook his head distastefully.

His hand fell to his lap. He remembered the argument he and Claude had. He had remembered the fight. Claude had only hit him 3 times in the past. But this was the first time Alois had ended up in the E.R.

Tears prickled at his eyes. Alois sniffled and wiped his nose. Here he was, in the hospital, In America. He had no family to come visit him. He had no close friends. All he had was Claude. And Claude was the one that put him here. The tears fell. Alois thought he should have just stayed in London.

Why he wanted to come to America? He didn't even know anymore. He started off young and reckless, thinking he could make it but look at him now. Alois carefully laid down on his side and curled into a fetal position and let the tears flow. What was he to do now? He had no one. Nobody. He wished Claude hadn't done this to him. How was he supposed to get home? How was he even going to take care of himself? Alois felt like dying. He had nothing left to live for.

The door gently opened, prompting Alois to hiccup in a fetal attempt to stop his crying. He could hear soft footsteps come around the bed and he could sense someone standing infront of him. His body tensed when a warm hand gently rested on his shoulder.

"Alois? Are you awake?" Came a soft, meek voice, holding a water british accent. Alois shook his head and shut his eyes tighter. It was quiet for a bit.

"I-It's me. Hannah. Do you remember me? The doctors said you'd have a bit of a hard time."

Alois opened one eye and peeked out. He could make out her fuzzy appearance, her lilac hair and sapphire violet eyes. A soft smile played on Hannah's lips.

He opened the other to get a better look at her. She backed away as he struggled to get up. Alois leaned against his pillow and stared at her. So that's who the things belonged to.

Hannah picked up a clear container peaches. "Here, eat it if you can." She was frantic, picking up the fork and shoving it at Alois. Alois stayed motionless, wondering why the hell she was here or how she even found out he was in the hospital. As a matter of fact-

"What day is it?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's November 9th." She said in a worried tone.

"I-I've been sleeping for t-two days?" He asked, trying to make sense out of it. Hannah smiled again and slowly forced the things into his hands. No sense in denying free food, Alois told himself.

Hannah watched as he opened the container and slowly began to take small bites of the bitesized peaches.

"Eat it all..if you can." She urged once he tried to put it down. Giving her a quizzical look, Alois began to eat the rest of it, only setting it down once there was nothing but fruit syrup in the container. Hannah offered him a glass of water and he accepted. Taking two sips, he handed it back. He didn't feel like swallowing anything else.

"How did you know I was here?" Alois asked softly.

Hannah shrugged. "I saw a video on facebook when you stumbled out of the house and collapsed, then I went to visit you but you weren't home then I went to Claude's house and he told me the ambulance had taken you here. So that's how I came to be here." Hannah chuckled dryly. "It was a hell of a hassle to get them to identify you then let me see you, I had to lie and say you were my little brother then wait a few hours." Hannah swallowed thickly. "I could go on but you look like your about to cry so I'll shut up."

Alois did look like he was about to cry, because he was actually about to care. How could someone he hated because of Claude, Someone he had fought, someone he held a grudge against go through all that trouble, just to see him in the hospital? His lip quivered and he looked away. He didn't want her to see him cry, or smile at the same time. He was sure he'd scare her.

"You went through all that trouble? For me?" Alois asked in a breaking voice.

Hannah nodded. "After all, you are my friend. My only friend at that. Heh. Sorry If i seem like a obsessed creep." Hannah awkwardly fiddled with her bracelet.

"No! No, your fine. It's just that..I never thought.."

Everything was quiet. _Some things were best left unsaid, but felt._

"So! I got some jell-o from the cafe!" Hannah forced more soft foods onto him.


End file.
